


Son of the world’s greatest detective my left foot! aka Tim pulls a Mark Hamill

by IraBragi



Series: Building Home [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tim is sleep deprived and oblivious, really really oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBragi/pseuds/IraBragi
Summary: In an interview Mark Hamill recounted how he never realized that his co-stars Carry Fisher and Harrison Ford were hooking up because he was "too busy being young and beautiful."  At least Tim has the excuse of near constant exhaustion and/or caffeine overdose.





	Son of the world’s greatest detective my left foot! aka Tim pulls a Mark Hamill

It wasn’t particularly late, but the streets were quiet and after the third time stumbling on the ankle that he’d rolled earlier that evening Tim decided to call it a night and head home, with a stop at the Chapel first.

When he reached Aaron's apartment any hopes that his brother would be out were quickly dashed.

“Who kicked your ass this time replacement boy?”  His older brother seriously needed to learn some manners and he was just gearing up to deliver the lesson when Aaron, in full Chapel mode, pushed between them.

“Jace leave him alone.  Tim sit.  What did you do this time?”  He sat, and had to content himself with with making faces at his brother while the other’s back was turned.

Ten minutes later his ankle was taped up and a steaming cup of tea had been forced into his hands with the stern command not to move until it was all gone.

“And by gone I mean you drink it!  With the amount of caffeine you drink it’s a wonder you don’t keel over from dehydration even more often than you do!”

Which was how he ended up perched on one end of the big green sofa, frowning at the suspicious liquid in his cup (which definitely did not actually taste pretty good.)  It was… nice.

Jay was curled up in the recliner with one of his boring old books.  Aaron was switching between working on his computer and referring to a thick textbook that had the human skeleton on the front.  He kept muttering things about blood volume and arterial punctures and frowning at the book.  The noise of the city was quieter from here, a constant hum that faded into the background, rather than a constant pounding throb.  Tim found himself sipping his drink and letting the quiet wash over him, feeling strangely peaceful, until something from earlier that night tickled at the back of his mind.

“Hey Jay?  I heard something weird on patrol tonight.”  They both looked up with concerned frowns.  

(Which was fair he supposed, in their world “something strange” could mean anything from “Ivy is on a crusade against salted peanuts and wanted me to help her dump a shipping container of them into the river” to “are they technically aliens if they came from outer space but were here before us?” (the answer by the way is yes, also be polite, they have ray guns.  Anyway.)

“So I was having a go at Penguin & co and I had most of his men sorted out.”

“Oh so that’s who kicked you ass tonight?  Do you need me to come with you on patrol to teach you how it’s done?”

“Shut up Jay.”  Not the first time, Tim wondered what it was that the self-taught doctor had over his brother.  If anyone else told his sworn enemy / older brother to “shut up” there would have been, at the very least, minor bloodshed.  When Aaron did it (and he hadn't even pulled his Chapel voice that time) Jason closed his mouth with barely a pout.  Paired with what he had heard earlier today it made him wonder… no… it couldn’t be…

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted.  Penguin was most definitely not kicking my ass, in fact he was falling into my brilliant plan (there was a snort from Jason but he kept quiet.  Maybe Chapel was a wizard or magician of some sort?) when he stopped fighting and told me, and I quote, “Give your brother who wears the red hood, my deepest congratulations on his impending matrimony.  Finding love is a worthy goal that all can agree on.”

Tim wasn’t sure what reaction he had expected from Jay, laughter probably.  He hadn't expected the groan from Aaron.

“Well I guess it’s official everybody knows.”  um, what?  

Then Jason did start laughing.  “Bruce had better rethink his whole “big, rich person, wedding that I know he’s been trying to get you to agree to.  The whole damn building will be crawling with baddies.”

“Don’t worry.  I reminded him of his history with parties.  He spent twenty minutes sputtering and asking me “how I learned about that!”  I think he’s trying to come up with a new plan.”

Jason stopped laughing long enough to give Aaron a curious look, “how _do_ you know about that?”

“Know about what?  Damian’s birthday and the fear toxin “incident?”  Last Christmas and Ivy’s “war on Christmas trees?”  Or, maybe the Justice league party that led to the new by-law that the league will _never_ again hold a gathering anywhere in Gotham proper?”

Tim and Jason exchanged a look.  

“Should we tell him?”

“He’s you’re friend.”

“Chicken!”

“No more than you!”

“Oi! Boys!  I think we are getting off topic.  How the hell did the Penguin find out about the wedding?”

Which brought Tim back to his original point of confusion. “Wait a minute, are you actually marrying someone Jay?  For real?  Who is is… is it that girl from the outlaws… what’s her name?  I thought you weren’t hanging out with them anymore?”

Under any other circumstances the look of pure shock on his brother’s face would have made Tim ridiculously happy.  Right now he was mostly just confused.  It was Aaron who broke the silence.

“Uh, Tim, did you hit your head by any chance tonight?  I think maybe you need a CT scan.”

“I didn't hit my head!  Seriously, is this some kind of prank?  Because you’ve got me!  Just tell me what the joke is.”

“Aaron and I are getting married Tim.  Christ, I know you spend most of your time in a sleep deprivation induced haze but you do remember that right?”

Tim was pretty sure that he had both adequate caffeine and had not been hit in the head in the last couple of days, so why was his world spinning backwards.  His older brother… was getting married… to his younger brother's friend?   “...Why?”

“You do know that we’ve been dating for the last few years right?”  Crap, Aaron was using his Chapel voice.

“Why did you think we live together?”

Tim shrugged, he had never really stopped to think about it.  Then something else occurred to him.

“Wait, Jay, you’re gay?  Since when?”

At this point both Aaron and Jason both facepalmed and burst into full blown laughter.  Every time they started to calm down they would look at each other or Tim and start laughing again.

“It’s bi, and I’ve always been!  Seriously Tim-boy, we’ve been living together for like three years.  How the heck did you miss that?”

“And we like kissed at dinner last week,” Aaron cut in, “you were right there!”

“I didn’t have any coffee so I just thought I was hallucinating again.  Or maybe fear toxin side effects.  I don’t know!”

“...”

“...”

The looks that both the older boys were giving him were nothing short of horrified… and possibly more than a little bit concerned.

“Timothy Wayne, you need to get a full work up at the hospital and a CT scan.  You have a week to get it done or I’m telling Alfred to make sure it happens.  Don’t test me on this.”

Tim found himself nodding and gathering up his gear.  He was pretty sure that he needed to go lie down.

True to his word Aaron did sic Alfred on him and, much to his annoyance, Tim did have to go to a doctor for a full work up (well technically Andrew Wilson did, but the fake drivers license and insurance paperwork was good enough that it was more or less the same thing.)  Turns out he was just fine (or at least as fine as he ever was, all things considered) but later than night as he sipped his eighth coffee he decided to re-read through his old case files.  It never hurt to recheck for something that he might have missed.


End file.
